


After School Slacking-Off

by crowthatfliesalone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowthatfliesalone/pseuds/crowthatfliesalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AsaNoya, fluff. Kinda rushed ending. Enough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Slacking-Off

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any mistakes in character and grammer in this, Yeah I know the ending is kinda sudden and this is short but I lost my muse for this like 5 days ago please bare with me. -.-; Yeaaahhh, I also suck at titles. I hope you enjoy at least!
> 
> Also you can find me on Tumblr @box-of-muses Feel free to send me any prompts or fic ideas you might want to see me write!

“Asahi,” Noya complained softly, leaning against the taller brunette’s back, “I’m cold, we should cuddle.” He mumbled, his voice muffled slightly by the fabric of Asahi’s shirt. The taller male gulped, a slight blush rising to his face. “Please, Asahi?”

Asahi nodded, with a quiet ‘sure’, and walked with Noya into his room. Noya somewhat pushed Asahi back onto his bed and cuddled up next to him, his small figure fitting surprisingly well against Asahi’s own larger one. The taller of the two looped one of his arms around the libero’s side, pulling him up a bit so he could nuzzle into Noya’s neck.

“This okay?” He asked, receiving a nod and a soft sigh in reply. It didn’t happen too often that they could just lie in bed and cuddle like this, even though both of them immensely enjoyed it. Either it was studying, siblings, or friends interrupting their time together. It was tiring after awhile, and Asahi just wanted to spend this time alone with his lover without any interruptions.

Either way, no matter how many times they had kissed or were this close to each other, Asahi got nervous that he might accidentally hurt Noya, or he would get really embarrassed. The blush never faded, though the embarrassment had started to leave after they had been dating for a few months. He smiled softly when Noya leaned up and kissed his cheek before turning his head and rubbing their noses together in an eskimo kiss. Noya flushed at that, which was cute.

The smaller brunette pulled back slightly and snuggled against his chest, “No fair, Asahi,” he mumbled. He sounded tired, which would make sense because the smaller of the two had decided to go to college and had joined the volleyball team there.

They laid there for a few minutes from what Asahi could tell. He was too zoned out- falling in and out of sleep- to tell how long they had been cuddling there. It wasn’t until Noya shifted and groaned something about being stiff that he noticed about half an hour had passed. 

He waited until Noya had stopped shifting around and this time the libero had curled up directly on his chest. Asahi smiled warmly and ran a few fingers through the younger’s wild hair, getting a curious look in return. He just smiled a bit more and kissed his forehead, something Noya did enjoy when they were cuddling like this.

The both of them had started dozing off when a phone rang. Noya just groaned and mumbled, “Mine, sorry.” Before getting up and digging through his bag and pulling out his phone. He looked at the contact and silenced the ringing before shoving it back into the bag. The shorter of the two got up and walked back over to Asahi and snuggling up to him.

“Mm.. you’re really warm… Asahi..” The libero mumbled, causing Asahi to blush.

“N-noya…” He answered, flustered.

“Shhh… just relax…” The smaller of the two answered, smiling softly up at him.

    "Alright," He answered, smiling back down at his energetic-gone-sleepy lover.


End file.
